Storage of a trailer with a load may subject tires, wheels and bearings of the trailer to stationary heavy loads. Such heavy loads on a stationary trailer may cause the tires to become deformed or have an out of round shape that may cause unwanted vibrations and noise when traveling on a road surface when the trailer is in use. Additionally, storage of a loaded trailer may also cause the bearings of the wheel mechanism of the trailer to become deformed leading to wear of the bearings and causing costly replacement of the bearings. Further, storage of loaded trailer may also cause dry rotting of the tires of a trailer.
There is therefore a need in the art for a trailer lift and storage apparatus that removes the load from the wheels and tires on a stationary stored trailer. There is also a need in the art for a trailer lift and storage apparatus that may be utilized with a variety of trailers of various sizes and capacities.